


Someone To You

by icequeen57



Series: Home is Where You Make It [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie is a good friend, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Flynn julie and carrie ship it, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Nick wears Reggie's clothes, Reggie's Flannel (Julie and The Phantoms), Snogging, himbos, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: Nick is running late for school and doesn't notice when he grabs a flannel from his room that doesn't belong to him.
Relationships: Nick & Carrie Wilson, Nick & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Home is Where You Make It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Someone To You

**Author's Note:**

> There is some talk about depression and guilt revolving around Nick being depressed. it's nothing drastic, nor is it long, but it's there.

Nick found it incredibly hard to get out of bed some days, however it was for two very different reasons. 

Some days he felt like the guilt was suffocating. Like it would have been better for everyone if Caleb had just killed him. He felt like he wasn't worth it, like he didn't deserve to keep living. Those days were few and far between, but they still happened. Carrie would notice he wasn't responding to her texts and come over. She would sit in bed with him, talking at him, and Nick would feel a little better. 

The other reason he didn't want to get out of bed was so much better. It was the mornings he would wake up in Reggie’s arms, or Reggie in his. Nick loved that feeling of security and affection, and it took all of Nick’s will power to leave that feeling, to leave Reggie. It was especially hard to leave when the first thing Nick saw were Reggie’s eyes. They were the perfect shade of green, and they made Nick feel warm all over. 

On this particular morning, that is what Nick woke up to. Reggie was looking at Nick, in what Nick would dare to call adoration. Nick closed the few inches between them and kissed Reggie. Nick knew he had morning breath and he looked like a mess, but Reggie didn’t seem to mind. The kiss was soft and gentle. So was the next one. And the one after that. Nick lost track of time kissing Reggie, only stopping to turn off his alarm. Then he saw the time. _Fuck._ Nick was meant to get up 20 minutes ago. 

“Shit shit shit fuck shit,” Nick tried to get out of bed, but was tangled in the sheets. Nick continued to let out a string of curses as he fell out of the bed, landing on his ass. Nick could hear the smirk in Reggie’s voice when he asked Nick if he was okay. Nick was still grumbling as he grabbed his clothes and rushed for the shower. Nick rushed his shower, rushed to put his clothes on, hardly drying off. Nick’s wet hair dripped on Reggie when he pressed a kiss to Reggie’s cheek. Nick laughed when Reggie grumbled about it, then grabbed his backpack. Nick also put on the sweater that was beside his backpack, the mornings were always cold the closer they got to Christmas. Nick tore out of his room, taking the stairs two at a time, and prayed traffic wasn't gonna be bad. 

Nick barely made it to school on time, sliding into his first block class right as the bell rang. From a few seats over, he could see Kayla and Carrie give him a look. He brushed it off, he probably looked like a mess. Oh well it was Monday, and he really didn't care. 

The thing was he kept getting looks. He got looks from Kayla, Carrie, Flynn, and Julie. Nick had to do a double take to make sure he was wearing real clothes, and not his pajamas. He thought his outfit looked fine: jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. Thinking about it, it didn’t look like his jacket, and it was more of a flannel than a jacket, but he didn't look bad. Nick thought they were just being weird. 

Nick thought that until lunch. 

Nick went to lunch like usual, he got whatever the cafeteria was serving, and sat down with Carrie. Then Julie and Flynn sat down with them. Nick thought this was strange, but he wasn't gonna get in the way of them getting along. After a moment or so, he noticed on one was saying anything. He looked up to all three girls staring at him. 

“What?” Nick was uncomfortable with the staring, even more so because they all had the same smile. The girls looked at each other and started laughing. Nick was clueless as to why. “Uhh.”

Julie was the first to get a hold of herself, “Nice flannel Nick. Where’d you get it?” 

Flynn snorted, “Probably the same person that made him late.” 

Nick gave them a confused look, “I don’t know, I found it in my room. Why?” 

To his right, he heard Carrie groan and mutter under her breath, “How can someone so smart, be so dumb?” She looked at him, “Nick, you are aware that the flannel you're wearing belongs to a certain bass player, right?” 

Oh. _Oh shit._ It was at that point, Nick realized that he had never told Carrie the nature of his _relationship_ with Reggie. They hadn’t defined their relationship yet, so Nick didn’t say anything to anyone. Carrie knew they were close, but not making out on the regular close. He also didn't know what Reggie had told Julie or Flynn. Fuck. 

Nick tried to stutter out an explanation, but the girls were having none of it. They didn't seem mad, just in awe of Nick’s obliviousness. They kept teasing him, not unkindly, until lunch ended. Nick kept wearing the flannel. 

After school, Nick went home. Ever since it started getting dark earlier, and colder for that matter, Nick and Reggie had moved their meetings and homework sessions to Nick’s bedroom. 

They didn't meet every day anymore, things got too complicated trying to balance their daily meetings, band practice, and everything else they had going on. Most days Reggie would be in his room when he got out of school, but on the days leading up to a gig, Nick only saw Reggie at night. Even then, Reggie didn’t always stay the night, popping away sometime after Nick fell asleep. The system wasn't perfect, but they were trying to make it work. 

On this particular Monday, Nick knew Reggie would be waiting for Nick. Nick wasn’t entirely sure what Reggie did while he was at school; he was probably hanging out with Ray or the band or going to the beach. Mondays however were “the love child of hell and everything evil,” so Reggie liked to spend them with Nick. Reggie’s reactions to Mondays always made Nick smile.

Nick opened his door to see Reggie sitting on the floor focusing on his bass. He was in his usual white tee, dark jeans, and leather jacket. Reggie looked really cute, his nose was scrunched up, the tip of his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, tapping out a beat on the notebook in front of him. Reggie glanced up when Nick walked in, and when Nick set his backpack down, Reggie was already moving his bass to lean against the wall. Reggie turned from the wall to look at Nick and stopped. “That’s my flannel.” 

Nick’s face got red, “Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize it was yours until I was at school.” Nick shut the door and started fiddling with the hem. Nick was staring at the floor. Reggie didn't say anything. Nick was starting to get worried when he saw Reggie’s shoes in his line of vision. Nick looked up. 

Reggie’s mouth was open, like he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. “You’re wearing my flannel,” Reggie repeated. Nick couldn't place the emotion in Reggie’s voice, but it wasn't anger, to Nick’s relief. Reggie thumbed the collar of the shirt. 

“Um yeah. Sorry again. I um, grabbed it without thinking, and um. The girls noticed. I didn't tell them anything, but they recognized it. I don't know if that’s like a problem or anything. They think you’re my boyfriend.”

Reggie tore his eyes from the shirt to Nick’s face. “Do they, now? Is that what you want, baby? Do you want me to be your boyfriend?” Reggie had a cocky attitude, but Nick could hear the uncertainty in Reggie’s voice.

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Nick kissed Reggie, hard. Reggie kissed back with just as much passion. Reggie threaded his hand in Nick's hair and backed Nick against the door. Nick thread his hands in Reggie’s hair, pulling with the right amount of force to make Reggie make the best noises. Reggie’s other hand was on Nick’s hip. Then Reggie slipped his hand under Nick’s shirt. Nick gasped, and Reggie deepened the kiss. 

When the need to breathe overtook the need to keep kissing Reggie, Nick pulled back. Reggie kissed down Nick’s neck, paying special attention to the spot behind his ear. “I really like you in my shirt, baby,” Reggie whispered. 

Nick smiled, “Oh yeah, god fuck Country, I couldn’t tell.” Reggie nipped at Nick’s neck. Nick tugged on Reggie’s hair. Reggie groaned. Feeling emboldened, Nick pushed his hips forward ever so slightly. Nick would never forget the noise Reggie made. 

Reggie’s hands drifted to the back of Nick’s thighs. The next thing Nick knew, Reggie was lifting Nick’s legs. On instinct, Nick wrapped them around Reggie. Reggie pushed them both harder against the door. It was so incredibly hot that Reggie could lift him. That his _boyfriend_ could physically lift him. Reggie was kissing Nick again. It was so much hotter now. Being kissed by his boyfriend, his Country Boy, made the fire in Nick’s stomach burn a little hotter. 

Reggie did not know what he was doing. All he knew was that his boyfriend was wearing his shirt, his flannel, and he looked really good in it. God the things Nick did to him. Reggie really likes Nick in his arms, legs wrapped around him. They belonged to each other and it just felt right. It was getting difficult to keep Nick in place, so Reggie pulled Nick from the door, and began to walk them to the bed. 

Nick tightened his grip on Reggie, but he knew Reggie wouldn’t drop him. All Nick knew right now was Reggie. All Nick knew was the warmth of Reggie’s hands on him, the way Reggie’s tongue in Nick’s mouth made a fire burn in his veins, how the feelings Reggie put into every kiss made Nick feel just so good. 

Reggie tried to lay Nick on the bed gently, but that didn't happen. Reggie basically dropped Nick on the bed and then fell, only catching himself at the last moment. Nick and Reggie looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing. Nick couldn’t breathe, he was laughing so hard. When they had calmed down, they looked at each other and started laughing again. 

“Sorry,” Reggie could barely get the words out. 

“It’s okay.” 

Reggie leaned down to rest his head on Nick’s chest. They were both wheezing. Reggie couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Nick tugged on his hair a little. Reggie lifted his head to look at Nick. Nick was smiling, a smile Reggie could feel when Nick kissed him. It was light and soft, and it was everything. Reggie pulled back to look at Nick. 

“I love you,” Reggie whispered. Nick’s mouth fell open, but Reggie continued. “You don't have to say it back, but I love you. I know we’ve only been a thing for a few months, and only boyfriends for less than an hour, but I love you. I want you to know that.” 

Nick was speechless. How could this wonderful boy love him? “Reggie.” 

Nick could feel his vision blur. Reggie wiped Nick’s tear away when they fell. “I didn't mean to upset you, I…” Nick cut him off, finally finding the words. 

“What, no. Reggie, I'm not upset, I swear. I, I just. Why? After everything, why?”

“What do you mean, ‘after everything’? None of what happened was your fault. I love you for your heart, for your strength. I love you for how much you care about your sister, I love you for the way you laugh. I love you because you make me happy. I have never felt like this before, and I’m glad that it’s you I love. I love you even if you can't love yourself.” 

If Nick wasn't crying before he was now. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re the best?” Nick’s laugh was watery. 

“Not recently, but my ego could stand to hear it a bit more.” Reggie smiled, and kissed Nick’s forehead. “Are we okay? I know that was a lot.”

Nick nodded, “Yeah, um, we’re good. I um,” Nick took a deep breath. “Reggie, I like you a lot, more than I have ever liked anyone. And I think I’m falling in love with you, but I don't think I love you right now. Is, um, is that okay?”

“Nicky, of course it is. I would rather have the truth, than anything else. Besides, when I was your age,” Nick cut him off with a burst of laughter.

“Shut the hell up, you’re like a year older than me.” 

“I mean, technically, I’m 26 years older than you. Does this make this cradle robbing?” 

Nick shoved Reggie playfully, “Again shut up.” 

“Oh, is that the game you want to play?” Reggie tried to grab Nick’s hands, but Nick was too fast. They play wrestled for a few minutes, laughing and smiling at each other, until Reggie managed to pin Nick’s hands to the bed. Reggie kissed Nick again. “You’re beautiful.”

Nick could feel his face heat up, “You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Doing what?” Reggie smirked, “Complimenting my boyfriend.”

Nick scoffed, “You just like it when I’m flustered.”

Reggie kissed Nick again. ”What gave me away?” he whispered against Nick’s lips. 

Reggie and Nick made out until Nick’s alarm went off to go pick up his sister. Nick left still wearing his boyfriend's flannel. He never wanted to take it off. 


End file.
